Argus Rusard
by bobbyneuneuille
Summary: Argus Rusard était un homme amer. Né d'une famille de sorciers moyens, ni brillants, ni fortunés, il avait vécu les dix premières années de sa vie en attendant que quelque chose se passe. Petite biographie un peu sombre d'un personnage souvent oublié.


Argus Rusard était un homme amer. Né d'une famille de sorciers moyens, ni brillants, ni fortunés, il avait vécu les dix premières années de sa vie en attendant que quelque chose se passe. Ces dix premières années n'étaient rien pour lui, il ne commencerait à vivre qu'à partir de la onzième. Sa sœur aînée était à Poudlard depuis deux ans déjà, et il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre la chouette qui lui apporterait sa lettre. Argus n'était pas bien méchant, mais vivait dans la certitude qu'il était fait pour le monde de la sorcellerie. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Le jeune garçon avait tout un plan de carrière : il serait Auror. Quoi de plus ambitieux que cette voie-là ? Qu'eût-il pu faire d'autre, lui, l'important petit garçon qui ne vivait que pour Poudlard ? Certes, il n'avait pas encore fait de magie, mais cela ne pouvait que signifier qu'elle était trop puissante pour sortir ainsi sans qu'il la contrôle. Il devait la contrôler, cette force, qui lui prouverait qu'il était meilleur que les petits enfants de moldus qu'il voyait jouer depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il avait essayé, sous la tutelle de sa mère, de se joindre à eux et partager leurs jeux. Hésitant, il s'était présenté. ''Bonjour, je suis Argus, et je suis un sorcier. Je peux jouer avec vous ?'' Les autres s'étaient moqués de lui. Son prénom, déjà. ''Qui porte un prénom comme ça ?'' lui avait-on dit. Et la magie. Les garçons n'y croyaient pas, et Argus ne pouvait pas leur montrer. La rencontre avait dégénéré et Argus s'était battu à la moldue contre quatre autres garçons. Sa mère était intervenue furieuse et l'avait ramené par la peau des fesses à la maison. Là, elle l'avait grondé comme jamais auparavant, lui disant qu'il n'y avait de pire honte pour un sorcier que de se battre avec des moldus. Ses parents n'avaient jamais été contre les moldus, mais Argus avait tout compris de travers. Alors que sa mère lui interdisait de se battre contre des enfants incapables de se défendre si sa magie venait à exploser, le petit Argus avait compris qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être un moldu. Et du haut de son orgueil de petit sorcier, il avait continué à grandir en croyant fermement ces propos.

Lorsque son anniversaire était passé et qu'il n'avait rien reçu, il avait eu un petit coup au cœur. Mais son anniversaire étant en janvier, il s'était dit qu'il était trop tôt pour recevoir sa lettre, puisque sa sœur elle-même ne la recevait qu'en août, pendant les vacances. Cependant, lorsque sa sœur avait reçu la sienne pour la troisième année sans que lui ne reçoive rien, il avait commencé à prendre peur. Il y avait eu ensuite ces discussions entre ses parents, parfois avec sa sœur, auxquelles lui ne prenait jamais part et qui s'arrêtaient lorsqu'il arrivait.

Ses parents, enfin, eurent le courage de parler au petit Argus. Lui dire qu'il était un Cracmol. Qu'il ne serait jamais Auror.

Argus pour la première fois n'accompagna pas sa sœur à Kings Cross. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas quand lui n'avait pas le droit. Elle n'insista pas et lui dit au revoir du pas de la porte. Depuis des jours il ne parlait plus. Ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus. Il avait vécu dix années pour rien, puisque la onzième serait pareille. Pas d'escaliers qui bougent, de répartition, de Quidditch. Rien. La maison de ses parents, l'école du quartier, les moldus tous les jours. Ces moldus infernaux, vides d'imagination.

Argus se mit à tout détester. Il n'allait pas à l'école, ne parlait pas à ses parents. Les lettres de sa sœur restaient sans réponse.

Lorsqu'il eut dix-huit ans (il avait refusé de fêter ses dix-sept comme entrée dans le monde magique), il était parti de chez ses parents. Irresponsable et amer, il avait vieilli trop vite entre la rue et les bars. Il ne parlait à personne, renfermé en lui-même. Il n'appartenait à aucun monde qui soit. Il ne s'appartenait même pas.

Lorsque Dumbledore le trouva, il errait comme d'habitude dans son monde bien à lui, peuplé de cauchemards dont il n'était même pas l'acteur principal. Dumbledore, au prénom si semblable au sien, avec une histoire tellement différente. Il l'emmena se restaurer, le laissa cuver. Il ne lui dit pas qui il était. Il essaya de se frayer un chemin dans son monde ténébreux. Quand il eut perçu une brèche, il s'y engouffra. Manipula les rêves d'Argus pour l'amener au château.

Argus pensait sincèrement que Dumbledore, dans son grand héroïsme, n'avait que voulu le sauver. Le tirer d'affaire, comme on dit. Et le voilà, lui, le pauvre Cracmol, dans l'immensité de Poudlard. A nouveau, il ressentait des émotions. La grandeur du château l'émerveillait. Toute cette magie le rendait amer. Le Quidditch le passionnait. Oh ! S'il avait pu y être ! S'il avait pu être l'égal de tous ces enfants qui dans leur innocence et insouciance salissaient le sol après un match, une bataille de boules de neige, un cours dans la serre n°3. Merlin, il aurait même voulu être Peeves !

Il commença à prospecter pour des cours de Magie. Il se redonnait espoir. Lisait des livres théoriques sur la magie. Bientôt, il aurait pu passer ses B.U.S.E.S. s'il avait été élève. Il ne lui manquait que la pratique, cette petit étincelle d'énergie qui aurait pu réaliser ses rêves d'enfant.

Quand enfin il eut la réponse sèche, polie et définitive de Vitmagic lui disant que rien ne pourrait lui permettre d'un jour soulever une plume en murmurant Wingardium Leviosa, tournant sa baguette d'un mouvement souple du poignet, il se dit qu'en fin de compte, et c'était ironique, le seul sort qu'il eût voulu jeter était un bon, franc et fort ''Oubliettes'' qui le ramènerait à une vie de moldu normal.

Vraiment, la magie est la pire des choses qu'il pouvait exister pour Argus Rusard, le gamin plein de rêves qu'il était.


End file.
